


In this tale I'll tell you

by orphan_account



Series: Maybe this time..... [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ayakashi, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Onmyouji - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Psychology, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>who would you choose between a man bound in chains or a man who's face is covered.<br/>Who would you love more? the one you've love the longest or the one that you're beginning to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys will like this TAT

Title: In this Tale I'll tell you

Pairing: Clear X Aoba (Clearao), Mink X Aoba (Minao)

Summary: who will you choose between a man bound in chains or a man whose face is covered? Who will you love more? The one you've love the longest or the one you're beginning to love?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I just own this story ^^

\---

Chapter 1: "Sacrifice"

_In this tale I'll tell you...._

Deep in the forest, there was a small child who was left by his family to be killed, it was a common practice that time to kill or abandon those people who are considered as an omen of bad luck. This poor boy didn’t know that he was put there to be killed.

“Mom! Dad! Where are you?” the boy shouted as he walk around in the forest. He couldn’t help but feel hopeless, no one was coming to get him, and he was all alone. Alone in the big dark scary forest. “They…they’re not coming back are they?” He asked himself as tears starts to fall from his face.

“Hello?” A voice called out.

The little boy was startled, he was scared.

“Is someone there?” the same voice asked.

The young boy stopped his crying and tried to hide.

“Don’t be scared! I won’t hurt you!” the voice shouted. The boy was curious, what if the voice was telling the truth? What if the voice would help him go home? Suddenly happy thoughts came to his mind and walked out from his hiding place. Then a chill of dread came cross him as bad thoughts start to go to his mind. He slowly stepped back and wanted to return to his hiding place but someone touched his shoulder.

“Please don’t hurt me!” the young boy pleaded.

“Don’t worry I won’t” the voice replied.

The young boy quivered and slowly looked at the person behind him. He was surprised at what he saw, the voice that he feared was just a young boy like him and it seems that they are like from the same age. The young boy was amazed at the person he saw, he had snow while hair and bright pink eyes and two notable moles under his lips. It was just so uncommon to see people that have a different color from the rest. Well the young boy can’t say the same since he had long light blue hair but still…. Seeing the white haired boy, he really thought that he was not an ordinary human. He was in awe.

“Are you alright?” the white haired boy asked as he reached out his hand to the young boy. “Are you lost?”

The young boy immediately took his hand and nodded.

“Well then, show you the way out of here.” He smiled.

\---

A few years later, somewhere near a cliff. It seems that there was a huge rock that looks like a grave. And the two young boys, who met each other at the forest have now grown into fine adults, praying and paying respect to the grave.

“It’s almost been ten years since my grandfather died.” The white-haired boy muttered when he finished paying his respect.

“Clear….”

“No it’s alright Master, after all. I was able to meet you.” Clear smiled. “I was really sad when my grandfather died. I thought that I was also going to die but when I met you, somehow everything changed.”

“Clear, I feel the same way too.” His so called master slowly placed his hand on Clear’s cheek. “If it weren’t for you, I probably won’t be here also.”

“Master!” Clear suddenly hugged his master.

“Woah! Clear!” he was startled. “And didn’t I told you not to call me that?”

“Call you what?”

“You know! Calling me master. It’s embarrassing!”

“But it’s my consequence for losing the bet earlier.”

“I told you earlier that I already had enough of you calling me Master. It’s starting to get annoying.”

He can clearly see Clear’s face drop down.

“No…No! It’s not what I mean!” he tried to cheer him up. “What I’m trying to say is that I don’t want to be called Master, I feel uncomfortable you not calling my name. It’s as if you don’t like my name.”

“No Master! Ah—I mean Aoba-san!” Clear now starts to panic when he sees Aoba starting to get depressed. Clear then held Aoba into his arms and said, “I don’t hate your name, in fact I love your name so much that if anyone will call you by it, I would probably get angry. I really just want to treat you like someone special.”

“You don’t need to go that far.” Aoba stepped back out of embarrassment. “I don’t think anyone would call my name since we’re the only ones who live in the forest. Ever since we met in the forest after my parents abandon me here to die, you took me to your home. And I have no intentions of abandoning you.”

“Thank you Aoba-san.” Clear smiled.

“The same here Clear!’” Aoba echoed. “Shall we go back home? The sun is almost setting.”

“Yes!” Clear agreed, held Aoba’s hands and they begin to walk home.

Aoba slowly closed his eyes when he hears Clear’s humming.

_I was really that he came to my rescue when I was young. Even though he brought me back to my hometown, I already know that my parents abandoned me there to die. So seeing me back, would only make them feel uncomfortable for what they have done to me. I was really lucky that when I asked Clear if I could live with him, he agreed. It took me a little while to realize that he lived alone in the forest and that he used to live there with his grandfather. Even though he won’t tell me the reason why they lived there in the forest. It was as if fate brought us together._

“Aoba-san, what’s wrong?” Clear wondered.

“Ah, it’s nothing.” Aoba answered. “I was just remembering how we met.”

“I see….” Clear looked at me and squeezed my hand a little tight. “I also remember that day as if it was yesterday.

Aoba blushed and laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

“It’s nothing, it’s just that I feel so lucky to be here with you.”

“We’re almost home, let’s walk faster! I’ll cook dinner tonight!” Clear smiled and walked faster.

“Ok then!” Aoba smiled back and tries to follow Clear’s pace.

When they went home, they immediately start preparing to cook for dinner. After eating dinner, they went to bed and sleep. Both Clear and Aoba has a daily routine where Clear would always sing to Aoba before he sleeps, Clear used to do this when Aoba just started to live with him so that he would feel comfortable. And now, it’s just a habit that Clear can’t stop and Aoba doesn’t mind.

After Clear sings, he looked at Aoba’s sleeping face. He traced his fingers along from his cheeks to chin.

“ _I really hope that nothing bad would happened to us_.” Clear thought and closed his eyes.

The next day, early in the morning Aoba and Clear prepared their things to gather food in the forest.

“Hey Clear that?” Aoba asked.

“What is it?” Clear replied and try to focus on hearing the surroundings. He can hear a disturbing sound, no more than that it looks like, people are going on their direction. “It’s probably just some hunters who are lost. We shouldn’t be so alarmed.” He continued to prepare his stuff.

As they finish preparing their items, Clear noticed that there was a change of color in the scenery, the people were exactly going to their home. He can see that they brought torches and pitch forks. On that moment he knows something bad is going to happened.

“Aoba-san run!” Clear shouted.

“!” Aoba was startled and tries to do what Clear told him but someone grabbed him from behind. “Clear!”

“It’s him! I got the brat!” a huge muscled villager caught Aoba between his arms. He pulled Aoba’s hair as he try to confirm that he got the write kid.

“It hurts! Stop it!” Aoba begged as he tries to get away from his captor.

“Aoba-san!” Clear called out and other villagers caught him. “Let go of me!”

“Village Elder, it’s the real deal! His hair is blue just like in your prophesies!” the villager who caught Aoba bought him to the village elder.

“Tie him up.” The elder commanded and so the villagers did what they were told.

“Please sto-“ Aoba’s mouth was gagged to be silent once they were done tying him up.

“Don’t you dare hurt him!” Clear shouted as he tries to get away from the people who were stopping him. The village elder approached Clear and said, “Child, do you know the reason why we’re doing this?” Then the village elder signaled the villagers to take away Aoba.

“No! Don’t! Aoba-san!”

“CLEAR!!!!”

The staff of the village elder appeared in front of Clear. “Don’t try to intervene with this one child. We’re only doing this for the good of the village.”

“What are you saying?! Aoba-san isn’t even part of your village! Why would he risk his life to a village that he didn’t belong?” Clear begins to cry.

“Wipe those tears young one, you will thank us once the ritual is finish. Do you know that there’s a malicious spirit that has been harassing our village for a while now? Our villagers were all struggling, there was famine, drought and diseases. We thought that we have angered the gods so we gave offers to them and they sent me a vision. They told me to find a blue haired boy who lives in the forest and offer him as a sacrifice to the evil spirits near the cave.”

“No! you’re wrong! Aoba’s not the one you’re looking for!” Clear protested.

“Give it up. He’s probably gone now.” The village elder said and signaled the villagers to stop containing Clear.

“We’ll be leaving now, and may the gods took favor in your life for this great sacrifice.” She chanted and they begin to leave.

Clear was devastated, thinking that he won’t be able to see Aoba-san was just too painful. No! he won’t allow it, but what can he do? He’s just a young man who lives in the forest. He felt frustrated, he was so useless that he wasn’t able to save Aoba.

He even heard one of the villagers saying, “Tsk, it’s disgusting. An outcast caring for another outcast.”

But what will it change if he will fight those villagers anyway? He doesn’t know where they take him or he is still even alive. He cried tears like there was tomorrow.

\---

Aoba slowly opened his eyes, he didn’t remember what had happened to him after they gagged and tied him up. But right now, the only thing on his mind was to get away from these ropes and go back home to Clear. When he was able to break free from the rope. He took the gagged from his mouth.

“Alright! Now I should go back!” Aoba stood up and looked around the area. “Where am I anyway?”

As he was looking around, he felt a disturbing presence behind him. When he looked back at it, he was surprised on what he saw.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. The man called Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba gets to know more About Mink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed writing this chapter :3 hope you guys like it as well XD  
> i also forgot that this happened in ancient japan like during the edo period.  
> lastly thank you for the kudos!

Chapter 2: “The man named Mink”

As Aoba slowly regains his consciousness, he slowly wriggled his way out of the ropes and wondered, “ _where am I?”_ He stands up to see where he was. “I’ve never seen this place before…” he muttered.

*clink* a sound appears.

“Who’s there?” he asked with a scared voice as he braces himself.

*clink*

He notices that a dark figure is slowly coming out from the cave. _“Could it be?! Is it the ayakashi that the villagers are talking about?”_ he thought. “ _Should I run or not?”_

“…There….”

“Huh?”

“Go…there…”

“What are you talking about?!” Aoba asked.

“You want to leave this place right?”

He was surprise by what he was told. “Yes, please!” he begged.

“It might be dangerous if you go during the night but if you leave now, you can probably still make it.” The voice instructed him and gave him the directions going back.

“Really?! Thank you so much!” Aoba felt so relieve that he was able to go home and to see Clear again. But just as the thought of relief hit him, another thought comes through his mind. “Umm… if you don’t mind me asking, why are you helping me?”

“Should I even answer that kind of question?”

“Yes! Aren’t you the ayakashi that has been terrorizing the village? If so why would you let me go?”

“Did you come here on your own?”

“No.”

“I see… there are actually a lot of people that those villagers sent before you but they all ran away once I’ve told them to go back.”

“Why?”

“That’s because I don’t want to kill anyone even to hurt them.”

“If you don’t want to hurt or kill anyone then why would you go and terrorize their village?!” Aoba strongly pointed out.

“I didn’t”

“Prove it.”

“Here.” The clinking sounds that Aoba kept on hearing sounded again and it seems that the cause of these sounds were from the chains of the so called ‘ayakashi’.

“Wait what?! Chains?” Aoba muttered in disbelief.

“I’ve been sealed in this place for a very long time ago. And frankly, I don’t even remember how long it has been since I’ve been staying here.”

Looking through their eyes, Aoba feels sorry for it and slowly comes closer to get a better look. When he came inside the cave, he can see not only chains but also seals and talismans placed all over the area. “You poor thing.” Out of pity Aoba tries to comfort him, he slowly reaches his hands towards it but-

“Don’t touch me!” the ayakashi warned him.

“Why?”

“You kept on asking and asking. The real question here is that, why are you still here?! Didn’t I already gave you the direction to go back home and yet…. Why are you still here? Do you want to be eaten by me?”

“It’s not that. Sure I want to go home as fast as possible but don’t you think it’s a bit sad?”

“What are you saying?”

“You’ve given kindness to those people who were supposed to be sacrifices and yet, they all just ran away without giving you a word of appreciation.” Aoba explains and sits down near the ayakashi. “you’re not as bad as I think you are. And because of that, I think I’ll stay here for the night.”

“Are you stupid? It’s cold and dangerous here in the night.’

“Don’t underestimate me, I’ve lived in the forest for most of my life. I think I can handle it and besides if I go now, I could be lost when the sun goes down. So it’s best to assume that staying here is much safer than leaving now. Don’t you think?” Aoba answered with a smile.

“Hmph, you can do whatever you want.” The ayakashi gave up on arguing against him and let him do whatever he wants to do.

“Oh, I forgot! My name is Aoba. What’s yours?”

“I’m an ayakashi, I have no name.”

“Don’t be silly! Everyone and everything on this world has their own names you know! I’m sure that you have a name as well. If you won’t tell me, then I’ll just have to name you myself. Would you like that?”

He can hear the ayakashi sighing. “It’s Mink.”

“Pardon?”

“My name is Mink.” The ayakashi introduces himself.

“See? You do have a name! I like your name Mink.”

Mink lets out another sigh. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“Huh? Did you say something, Mink?” Aoba asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

“Ok then, if you say so. I’ll go and get wood to make fire for later. I’ll be back real quick ok?” Aoba said as he walks out of the cave. “ _I’m sorry Clear but I’ll go home a bit later than usual. I hope that you will be alright until then._ ”

\---

Clear was in distraught, he couldn’t believe that Aoba was taken away by the villagers to be offered as a sacrifice. No! he refuses to believe it, he wants to see his master again. But what if he won’t be able to see him again? Or even worse…. Aoba could be dead by now? This thought alone made him shiver. Tears fall from his eyes as he starts to get himself together. “I…need… to see Aoba-san again…” with that said, Clear started to walk.

\---

A few hours later, Aoba was able to gather fire wood, not only that but he also managed to get something to eat along his way.

“Man! That food was delicious!” he commented as he ate the last berry on his hand. “Hey Mink, aren’t you going to eat?” he asked.

“I’m an ayakashi, I don’t need to eat.” Mink responded harshly.

“But you can eat if you want to right? Come on! I’ll be sad if I’m the only one who’s eating here.” Aoba insisted.

“Fine.” Mink took all the food that Aoba gave him with one hand and ate all of it with one gulp.

“So what do you think?”

“About what?”

“About the food!”

“It’s a bit sweet.”

“Come on! What do you really think? I worked hard to get that you know!”

“You’re a bit pushy aren’t you? If you want the truth, it’s too sweet actually. Probably some of the berries you took are over-ripe. But I don’t dislike it.”

“Really?”

“yeah, you could use some more knowledge about berries and fruits but other than that it’s acceptable. It’s been a while since I’ve eaten human food.”

“Huh? You mean you used to eat foods like there?” Aoba was now curious.

“I… nevermind about that. It’s all in the past anyway.” He responded.

Aoba looked at Mink, he observed every part of Mink’s body, from his beautiful dark toned skin from his long brown wavy hair. But the most exceptional part of Mink was his golden eyes. Even though he can’t see them clearly, because of Mink’s hair, he still finds it pretty and attractive. It was as if Mink’s eyes captivate him but the clinking sound from his chains brought Aoba back to reality. “Umm… this might annoy you but who sealed you here and why? I mean instead of seal you, they could just exorcise you right?”

“So you want me to be exorcised?”

“No! it’s not like that. I was just curious, that’s all.”

“Fine, I’ll tell you. To be honest, I have no idea why I am here as well. As far as I can remember, the gods anointed one of the onmyoujis to seal me in this cave. They all told me that I should just suffer here and die on this place alone. If you think about it, it’ll be soon.” Mink reveals Aoba his distorted and rotting body.

“That’s a bit sad. What did you do to deserve all of these anyway?”

Mink as overwhelmed by how much Aoba, a mere human, deeply cared for him that he didn’t even noticed Aoba touching his face. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that the more I see your face. The more I see you as human.”

“No I’m not a human.” Mink denied.

“Mink… could it be that you’re a human before?”

“Who knows, was I a human? Or a beast? I don’t really remember my past. I’ve been locked in this place for so long that my memories are slowly fading away. The only thing I remembered is the reason why I was sealed here. And do you know what it is?”

“No.”

“It’s because I fell in love with one of them.”

“one of them?”

“One of the gods, the protectors and guardians of the humans.”

“Mink, I…” Aoba felt guilty for bringing such painful memories to Mink.

“It’s ok, I thought that they were going to kill me for it but instead they just locked me here. It really puzzles me why I was placed here. I would rather die immediately for the person I love but I guess the gods have a different plan for me.”

“I think it’s their punishment for you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean if you look at it closely, wouldn’t it make more sense? I mean, being separated from the one you love is more painful than dying for loving them. It really is tragic, isn’t it?” Aoba looked at him in the eyes. “not only are you being punished but also to be separated from the one you hold dear. Is that god really important to you?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think, as long as that god is happy. Then I’ll be happy as well, if only I could see that beautiful face again. Then I can die happy.”

Aoba was surprised to see Mink’s face. It was a combination of despair and hope. The more emotions Mink shows Aoba, the more Aoba suspect Mink’s identity.

Was he a human before?

“Mi-“ before Aoba could even finish what he is saying Mink interrupted him.

“You should sleep now, aren’t you suppose to wake up early so that you can go back home?”

“I guess so.” Aoba agreed and got ready to sleep. He positioned himself near the fire place so that he won’t get cold. “Aren’t you going to sleep Mink?”

“I keep on telling you that I’m an ayakashi, I don’t need sleep.” He replied.

“Then are you going to watch me sleep?”

“I guess so.”

“Hehe, please protect me from anything dangerous and I hope that you won’t eat me while I sleep.” Aoba prayed loudly.

“Just close your eyes already!” Mink scolded.

“Mink.”

“What is it now?”

“Good Night.”

Mink let out a small sigh and said, “yeah, good night.”

A few minutes later, Aoba finally falls asleep.

“Phew, are humans still annoying like this?” Mink talked to himself, he looked at Aoba’s sleeping face, a small smile formed on Mink’s lips as he said, “But I guess, it can’t be helped… he just reminds me of my old self.”

The next day, more specifically early in the morning.

“Wait! What?! It’s morning already? Why is it so cloudy?” Aoba wondered as he walks outside the cave.

“It seems that it’ll rain later. It’s probably the best for you to leave now.” Mink suggested.

“It’ll be dangerous! And if you look at it closely, it’s not just a normal rain. It’s a huge storm!” Aoba replied.

“Are you serious?”

“yes of course! I’ve been taught to know the weather by looking at the morning sky. I won’t take the risk of going home in a weather like this! It’ll be dangerous for me, who knows what would happened if I leave now.” Aoba explained. “So I guess I’ll be staying here for a while then.”

“You’re not joking are you?”

“Of course not! Now, let’s go and gather supplies before the storm comes. Let’s go Mink!”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m bound in chain remember?”

“Oh right, just stay here then! I’ll be back before you know it.” Aoba promised and immediately runs toward the forest to get the things he needed for the storm.

“That kid…” Mink let out a huge sigh.

\---

The clouds were getting heavier and darker by the minute. And not soon enough, the heavy rain starts pouring down. All the men, women and children on the village run towards their respective homes and stayed there until the storm was over.

Aoba lets out a huge sigh of relief. “I’m glad that we were able to get the things we need before the rain started.”

“How many days do you think this storm will last?”

“I don’t know, probably 3-5 days.”

“I see, do you think you’ve gathered enough food and wood for those days”

“I hope so. I guess I should start the fi-“

“I’ll start the fire, you stay there and behave.”

“But-“

“You need rest, just let me do it. I know how to start a fire.”

“Ok then” Aoba was caught off guard by Mink’s sudden kindness. He obediently sat there and watched Mink starting the camp fire. “ _Do ayakashis need to keep themselves warm by fire? How did he learn it?_ ” he finds it strange that an ayakashi like Mink can think, behave and act like a human. From what he heard from Clear and Clear’s grandfather, ayakashis are like wild beasts that likes to cause mayhem and destruction. With this, Aoba has become more suspicious of Mink’s origin.

\---

Even with the heavy rain pouring down, Clear was still walking. He was and walking until he stopped at a certain place. “Aoba-san I will come and rescue you.” He muttered.

He looked up at the gate, the place where he stopped by was a large estate with gates and guards surrounding every inch of it. There was no doubt that the person living in that place was someone important. The guards saw Clear standing at one of the gates, they were trying to make him leave but when Clear gave them an eye contact. They immediately know what’s happening.

“Open up the gate!” one of the guards instructed as he bangs the gate with the side of his fist.

“ _Aoba-san please stay safe and wait for me. I’ll exorcise that ayakashi for you!”_

-End of Chapter 2-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys liked it.  
> the next chapter will be more about Clear ~

**Author's Note:**

> what do you guys think? kudos and comments/critiques are always welcome ^^


End file.
